Day walkers
by sunnymidnight17
Summary: A teenage vampire who walks the day falls in love with her best friend, but they encounter problems that they must deal with to become a happy couple. continuance off of the original story True Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As I look back on my childhood I don't remember much. I'm old now, too old to be able to count the years. I remember most of my mom's wisdom and advice. Despite the fact that we lived together I didn't see her much, we went our separate ways when I was young. Some days I tried to avoid her, but let me start with what I do remember of my child hood.

I was beautiful, and a spitting image of my mother. School was fun until I got to high school. I encountered many lying two-faced bitches that wouldn't leave matters alone. I'm thankful that I had my brothers and sisters to get through. Kyra and I were the closest. We were basically unseperatable. He was my shoulder to cry on when the school day went all wrong. He stood up for me, and I stood up for him.

I was thin, kind of anorexic looking, and everyone made fun of me for it. I couldn't help it. I was constantly eating, but nobody at school ever saw me eat. How could they? I was a vampire, and they are humans. They couldn't know about our family secret.

Abigail and Bo moved away my sophomore year. I think it partly had to do with my mom popping out a child every time Abigail wanted one, and Abigail couldn't have any. I also know that Bo kept trying to get with my mom. Whenever mom and dad fucked, Bo and Abigail would shortly after.

I knew Bo was thinking of my mother, and the one time they messed around right before my first birthnight. Bo told me all about it, in details. My mom doesn't know that I know so much about it.

I threatened Bo a couple of times, and he quaked each time. My eyes have a way of turning red when I am serious about something, and many people fear me the way they should. It was fun, and Kyra would always be sneaking up behind him, and scarring him so bad he would piss his pants.

Kyra and I would laugh for hours about it, and be scolded from mom or dad about it. We just smirked and went to our rooms; well it was actually usually my room, because ma wouldn't know anyways. We purposely chose rooms on the fifth floor, because mom hated going to the fifth floor for any reason. Needless to say, we had all the privacy in the world.

Being vampires there is no marital restrictions, and no such thing as incest. Most frown upon being partners with a relative, but it's not "illegal". I became sexually active my junior year of high school, and Kyra got really jealous whenever I would bring home a guy to fuck. I only used these guys though.

I was in love with my brother and someone else too. I was just waiting for Kyra to come to me. In the mean time we became closer yet, and then one day Kyra approached me after school. He told me that he wanted to talk to me about something.

See nobody knew we were brother and sister, because we have always acted as more of best friends. I was talking to a group of girls that I knew had been trying to get with Kyra. He was extremely popular, and very sexy. Before I could fully turn around he asked me a question.

"Mya… will you… be … my girlfriend?"

The groups of girls around me were shocked, and I was momentarily speechless. I had to regain quickly. I calmly turned around and looked him in the face.

" Umm… well… yes… I guess that would be cool."

So the school now knew us a boyfriend and girlfriend. Not a whole lot of people were shocked, because they had always seen us close to each other since he started school. No body but clan members would even look at us if they knew we were brother and sister too.

We walked home together hand in hand and went upstairs to do our homework. Mom wants us all to excel in school and to graduate with high honors, so homework is to be done before anything else in the house, or else we get punished.

Auntie would do the punishing most of the time though, because neither mom nor dad had the heart to beat us. Yes vampire punishment is quite harsh. Usually disobedience resulted in a whipping. Branding is not uncommon.

We sat in my room on the bed, back to back doing our homework listening to the younger kids playing their music. Practice makes perfect. Evian's was the strongest. Her room is on the third floor. She is skilled at the piano, and the violin.

Then there is TJ. He loves his drums; if he could he would play them all day and night. He is always encouraged. During their practice time is when nothing on the fifth floor can be heard.

Mom knew I was sexually active, and they constantly stressed the pregnancy thing. Always telling me they would support me either way, but they wish that I would wait until I graduate on time, and top of class.

I promised her that she would know the second I even thought I was pregnant. I was young and stupid, and didn't know any better. I had slept with many guys. What I didn't know was that Kyra had been with just as many girls, and knew what to do.

Anyways Kyra and I finished our homework, and then sat in silence for several minutes. Then suddenly Kyra stood up, making me fall over onto my bed. I lay there for a moment waiting to see what he would do. The first thing that went through my mind was that he was a nervous virgin.

"Are you nervous?"

"No. why would I be? I'm your brother. I have no need to be, that and I am not a virgin."

I lay there shocked. I didn't know what to say. My mouth was agape, and he leaned down and kissed it gently. I situated myself more comfortably, and felt my immediate response to his tender kiss. He gently positioned himself between my legs, and continued to kiss me passionately. This is the moment that I have been waiting for my whole life.

I couldn't help but smile. I had gotten the one thing that I had always wanted. Too bad it took so long to get him for myself. The next thing that came to my mind was how mom and dad would react if they found out. I pushed Kyra away for a moment, and he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I lied. "I thought I heard something"

"Who would bother to come up here now? The kids are still practicing their music, and dads at work. Mom definitely isn't coming up here anytime soon, and Auntie won't come up, she usually just yells for us." He replied gently.

"I know I must have been listening to my heart too much, and to in depth with other noises elsewhere in the house."

Kyra smiled at my comment, and bent down to kiss me again, and caress my body. His mouth wondered to my neck where he nibbled lightly. I moaned and pulled him to me.

It didn't take long for my clothes to be literally ripped off me. Kyra smiled and stared a little, it was too much for him to digest at once. He was happy to see that I have been gaining a little more muscle. Id always looked weak, but looks can be deceiving.

Kyra knows my strength, as he's seen me use it many times defending myself, and my family. Guys also tend to put up a fight when I bite into them, and Kyra has been with me many times where I have almost lost victims to their strength compared to mine.

Fights in school usually involve me in some way. I've been suspended from school many times, but nobody has messed with me since I fucked up the last guy who tried to fight me.

It was a shame… I should have been pulverized. Strongest guy in school, and he was on the ground with two punches to his face. I think I broke his nose, but when I saw blood I had to walk away before I did something really stupid, and took him. I was hungry that day too.

Mom wasn't happy with me at all, because I showed off my strength… truthfully though, I didn't even use half my strength, if I had used full strength, he would have been dead, but mom doesn't know I am stronger than her.

Kyra just couldn't stop staring at my naked body. A smile crossed my lips, and I reached for him, pulling him closer to me. He was about to take a nipple in his mouth when the music suddenly stopped, and then we hear someone coming up the stairs.

My door had been shut, so we quickly pulled on some clothes, but I am not quick enough, so I have to rush into the bathroom to finish. A light tapping comes from my bedroom door. Kyra opened the door to see Evian standing there.

"What's up" Kyra asks her.

"The two of you have a visitor. Just thought you would like to know." She replied curiously. "By the way…. Where is… Mya at?"

I chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom, and she understood what she thought was me going to the bathroom, and walked away.

"We can finish later" I said mischievously.

We ran down the stairs as fast as we could, not to keep whoever was here for the both of us waiting. By the time we got downstairs, Evian smiled at us.

"Your company is waiting for you in the living room."

"Who is it?" I ask her politely.

She smiled and walked away. I would pound her later if I felt like it. There was one person in our school that did know we were brother and sister, but he also knows we are vampires. His mom and dad are clan.

He kept the secret very well. I would not trust him if he didn't. He has many secrets that he has shared with me, and only me. Like the time we skipped exams. He made me promise that we wouldn't talk about it though.

As we walked into the living room, we saw that he had been talking to T.J. The two were really close friends. They were practically inseparable.

"… And then I told that fat ass bitch to get out of my face. She ran off crying like a baby. Like I want to go out with her? Puh- lease." The two boys busted out laughing, and Kyra had to clear his throat to make our presence known. T.J. looked up and vanished. He loves to show off, as he is the only one in our family with the power to vanish.

"Hey Andy." I quickly replied, and sat down next to him. He is a year older than me, and is a little taller with blue eyes. He has longer sandy blond hair. He has a flawless body that is so sexy. He is my skater boy. He is quite attractive, and I had been to his house many times. We never officially dated, but we have been fuck buddies for a while.

Kyra sat next to me, and put his arm around me in a brotherly way so that if someone walks in, they wouldn't know right away, that it was meant as an aspect of love. Kyra knew that Andy and I had been fuck buddies. Andy was the first to speak up.

"So I guess I just lost my fuck buddy," he said jokingly.

"That's up to Kyra." I replied, and looked at my brother waiting to see what he would say.

"No you didn't loose your fuck buddy, you gained one." He said smiling. Andy and I just stared at him. I was speechless.

"… So… you mean… you… like… guys?" I had to say something, and had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Well… sometimes they can be… well… fun I guess. I've experimented, but I think I like girls better." He smiled slyly.

Andy and I looked at each other, and then started to laugh a little. Kyra gave us the dirtiest look you could think of, which just made us start to laugh more.

"Guys stop laughing at me!!!!"

"Ok Kyra, but I don't swing both ways man." Replied Andy.

"The two of you can share me if it pleases you both. Why do I have to be so damn sexy?" I muttered under my breath.

Kyra sat there blushing a little, and then I grabbed his hand, and then grabbed Andy's hand, and pulled them towards the stairs.

"We should finish this conversation in my room. I sense a sibling listening to us." I said yanking the two of them to the stairs, and then dragged them up.

The three of us stumbled into my room a few minutes later, and the three of us sat on my bed gasping to catch our breaths. A few minutes passed, and then Andy started to laugh, and Kyra and I looked at him shocked.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Kyra sneered at him.

"Nothing. It's just that there was nobody else in the room but the three of us." He replied still laughing.

First Kyra asks me out, then Kyra and I almost finally fuck, then Andy shows up, and we find out that Kyra is Bi-sexual. I guess it is my turn to shock them.

"Just to let you two guys know, I swing both ways. Hmmm… this could turn out to be fun." I smiled at their shocked faces, and then laughed myself.

"So… what are we going to do in here? I'm getting really bored." Andy smiled mischievously.

"Well… we can do whatever Kyra wants to do. I'm not that picky." I purposely looked at Kyra begging. He knows what I want, and he has a way of doing whatever seems to make me happy.

Before I knew it, Andy and Kyra had exchanged looks, and the two of them started to caress my body. I was sitting on top of Andy, and he was holding me tight, and Kyra was licking up and down my body lightly tickling my sides.

I was beyond myself with the pleasure. Two guys caressing me was the shit! If I believed in a god I would have been praying for them never to stop. Before I knew it, I was gently being laid on my back, and Kyra entered me first.

I moaned a little at his size. After about twenty minutes he was done, and then Andy entered inside me. I knew his body like the back of my hand, and he knew mine. He knew how I liked it.

I think another hour went by before Andy was done, and when I was completely spent, I fell asleep. I was so exhausted.

"Mya… Mya… wake up already." Kyra said as he gently shook me.

"Mmm… what do you want? I just want to sleep." I groggily replied.

"Mom and dad keep asking if you're okay, cuz you've been up here sleeping for two hours already."

"I'm fine, ill be up and moving in a minute."

"Andy and I had a long talk after you fell asleep. I asked him questions about you, like what you like when you are being fucked."

"What did he say?"

"Well… he told me you like to be touched here." He grabbed a handful of my ass, and I squeaked a little, as he smiled. He enjoyed grabbing me there, and I was immediately feeling the effects.

"I just woke up, and you want to start this already? If you want to we can, but I need to run downstairs first, or else I am gonna faint."

He looked at me with concern in his eyes, and I smiled at him weakly.

"Umm… it can wait until you feel better. I'm sure Andy and I wore you out pretty good earlier." He sighed.

"Yeah, but I also haven't eaten for awhile either. I'm feeling really sick right now too."

Kyra insisted on walking downstairs with me, and he wanted to make sure that I ate something too. When I looked outside I saw that it was getting dark, and I knew I had to go and hunt still. Tonight I knew I would eat more than I need to, but I didn't care. I always eat more after I have had sex, and I don't know why.

I made a mental note to ask my mom about it later when I saw her next. Kyra and I sat downstairs for about an hour, and then went outside to find us something to eat.

At first I felt awkward being by Kyra. I didn't remember a whole lot of what went on. I passed out almost immediately after both Andy and Kyra had finished with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So what did… you and Andy… do after I… passed out?" I asked nervously. I don't think I really wanted to know what they did, but I hade to know to get over my uneasiness.

"Well we raped you." He said bluntly

"Are you serious?" I practically screamed.

"No not really. Like I said earlier, alls we did was talk. We talked about you the whole time. Andy is really in love with you. I told him I wouldn't tell you though. So don't say anything please."

"It's okay Kyra… I won't tell him you said anything. And I love him too, but I don't know who I want rite now. It's so hard for me. I've always wanted you, but then I fell in love with Andy."

We walked about for the next half hour after that in silence. We both hunted, and ate our full share of blood, enjoying the peace of the night.

As we were walking back to the house the conversation seemed to actually pick up a little more, not just a word here and there.

"So do you have any plans for this weekend Kyra?" I asked trying to get a normal conversation going. I didn't know why I asked him this.

"No not really, I was thinking the three of us could do something like go to the movies and do something human for once in our lives."

"Wait… the three of us? You mean you want to hang out with Andy too? I'm shocked that they two of you have decided that you can share me, but you do know it might not last forever don't you?"

"Well it could be fun. I am curious to know though why his mom hasn't asked ma to transform him into one like us. I just don't understand their reasoning sometimes though. It's like they don't care that their son is going to die, and they aren't. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Umm… well… he actually… is one of us."

"How? Neither mom nor dad was ever asked to transform him. I know, because I have asked them several times."

"Well… we were having too much fun, and I accidentally bit him, but instead of him pushing me away he just said please. I was shocked, and didn't know what I was doing, but I couldn't just leave him with the wound, because his mom and dad didn't want him to fall to someone's prey, so I had no choice but to transform him."

"Do mom and dad know yet?"

"No I can't bring myself to tell them yet, but I think his mom and dad have found out by now." I sighed, and felt real depressed all of a sudden.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago. At least I think it was. I don't know exactly when, time seems to fly by lately. I don't know why it does, but it does."

"You need to at least tell mom, before his mom and dad go up to mom or dad, and say something. You will get into a lot more trouble if you don't say anything."

"I know, but I'm scared of how mom will react, and that I will not be allowed out of the house with mortals ever again, but I also have to talk to mom, because I think… I think I… I think I might be pregnant with Andy's child."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, if you want the two of us can go talk to her when we get home. I can help give you some support."

"I'd like that a lot Kyra. I just don't want to tell them alone, because they are going to be pissed. I can't believe it happened though; I'm still in a lot of shock. He was so happy when I did it that I didn't want to make him sad again."

"Well this is going to probably cause a problem, but I will stand by your side. I Promise"

We walked the rest of the way home, and I got nervous, because neither mom, dad, nor auntie was home. In fact it was freaky, because nobody was home. I went to my room, and plopped down on the bed.

Kyra hesitated to follow me up the stairs to my room, but he had seen me stagger a little, and got concerned. Instead of following me into my room though, he stood by the door.

"What's wrong Kyra? You have never just stood at my door."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that you thought you might be pregnant? I mean we tell each other everything don't we?"

"We do, but I've just been trying not to think about it a whole lot, because I'm scared for my child, and I was scared that if I said something that you wouldn't want to do anything with me." I sobbed lightly.

Kyra came and sat down next to me, and hugged me. I quickly fell asleep in his strong arms, listening to his heartbeat, and accepting his warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke up to the sound of Kyra talking softly. I didn't know what he was saying, and I looked up to see our mother in the doorway. She had a quizzical look on her face. I was confused for a moment, and then realized how I was laying on Kyra.

"Mya… what is going on in here?"

"I don't know. We got back from hunting, and I just fainted on my bed, and I guess Kyra was sitting there, but I'm not entirely sure. I… well… I need to talk to you about something."

"Well what is it that you need to talk to me about then?"

"Well mom, for starters, as you know Andy and I have been sexually active with each other. One night the two of us were messing around, and I accidentally bit into his neck, and I went to pull away, but he just held me there, like he wanted me to transform him, and then he whispered please into my ear."

"So what did you do then?"

"Well I wasn't thinking that I should talk to you about it first, and I just transformed him…."

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?"

"I'm sorry mom, I told you I wasn't thinking straight." I started to sob into Kyra's arms, and would not let go of him. When I glanced up he was staring down our mother as if challenging her to hurt me.

"Mom there is another thing I need to tell you, and then I am going to ask you to leave my room without another word." She stood there for a moment shocked that I would talk to her like that, but then she started to grin, which scared me.

"Well shoot… you are going to make an excellent leader someday."

"I don't think I want to be a leader mom, I have other things that I feel are more important right now."

"Like what? If I pass leadership off to you, you will take it, or else you can leave the clan."

"Mom… I'm pregnant, and can't deal with this shit right now, and I don't want to be a leader, let T.J. be leader, he would love it. Now don't say a word, and leave my room. I will come to you when I am ready to talk about this"

She quietly left the room, and I knew she was in a state of shock, and didn't know what to say. I would be speechless to if my daughter just talked to me the way I talked to her. I was so disrespectful.

"Wow… I was waiting for her to just start yelling at you for what you did. I hardly call what she did yelling. I think I'm going to have a heart attack!"

"Don't be such an idiot. She only left right away, because she didn't know what to say to me. She will be back up in an hour or so when it finally sinks in."

"Were you serious about not wanting to be leader? It would be such an awesome opportunity."

"Yes. I'm not the leader type of person. Honestly, alls I want to do is to tell Andy that I am pregnant, and worry about my family. I know I'm plenty strong enough to be leader, but I don't really want to be one."

"Well we could always leave the clan, and go start one somewhere else with just the three of us and the baby. We won't need a leader for a long time."

"We won't have to. Mom will change her mind if I tell her I'm leaving if she is going to push for me to be leader. She won't want her grandchild too far from her."

"Are you sure about that Mya?"

"I'm positive. Don't worry about it. Maybe if you want to be leader you can start sucking up to mom and dad."

"No I don't want to be anywhere without you around. I love you too much to be without you."

"Kyra?"

"Hmm"

"Do you really think we will be together forever?"

"No not really, but you never know. You seem really happy with Andy. I love you enough to leave you with him, besides I might find the girl for me."

"Wait… so you don't want to be with me forever? You are really starting to confuse me now."

"No… I want to be with you forever, but your child is going to need its father. I don't want to intrude on your relationship with him."

"Well my child needs its uncle around too. I don't think I can live without you, but I can't live without Andy either. My life is so confusing sometimes."

We sat there for a moment, and just didn't know what else to say to each other. About an hour later, we ventured downstairs to find something to drink. We were parched. I glanced mom sitting in her study, so after I got a drink, I told Kyra I would meet him in my room later. I need to talk to mom.

"Mom… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you, but I've been having a hard time dealing with my emotions, and figuring out what I want."

"Well… I guess I can except your apology, but NEVER tell me what to do again. Do you hear me young lady?"

"Yes mom… it won't happen again."

"Good because next time I will beat you. So… anyways… what are you having? A boy or a girl?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You mean you can't sense it?"

"I didn't know I could."

"Well you can. You need to pay closer attention to your body. All vampires can tell what they are having once they know they are pregnant."

"Okay, but I still don't sense a sex of the child."

"Go then and don't come back to me until you have figured out the sex of your child."

I went up to my room, but Kyra wasn't in there. I figured he went to go for a walk or something, so I decided to take a nap. I was exhausted. When I woke up, I didn't know what to do to pass some time, so I sat on my bed thinking about every detail of my body, and finally about my child.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, and then it finally came to me that I was having a boy. Now the next thing that I have to think of is a name for my son. I would have to talk to Andy and see if he has any ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Andy wait up" I had managed to catch up to him after school, and I needed to talk to him about a few things. He needed to know that I was pregnant, and it was a boy.

"What's up Mya? Is something wrong? You look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"Nothing much. Do you want to walk home with me, and stay for a little while? I have something I need to talk to you about, and it's kind of important."

"Sure. I guess I can. Can we stop at the store for a moment first? I am drained right now. I need something in my system."

"We have stuff at home you can eat. No need to waist your money on raw meat."

"Okay then. Let's go." We walked a block or two before I started to feel nervous. I didn't want to tell Andy that I was pregnant, but he had to know, and he also had to know that being part of the clan it means we have to get married soon.

"Andy… I have something serious to tell you, so you can't laugh when I tell you."

"Oh god, don't tell me your pregnant." He said joking around. I almost smacked him for that comment.

"…Umm… well…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!!? That is so cool. Is it mine? Oh my god!!!" I nodded, and he whipped me up into his arms and started to kiss me fervently.

"Andy…" I moaned into his ear. "Andy… we are being watched." I couldn't stop moaning, and my breaths were getting shorter and shorter. I needed him so bad, I could have screwed him right there on the sidewalk.

"Sorry… I'm just so happy. We have to get married don't we? Isn't it the custom?" He quickly asked, as we hurried to the house. I just wanted to get to a bed, before I made a fool of myself.

"Well yes we do, but it doesn't have to be right now." I was shocked that he even knew that custom. He rambled on then. I don't think he would have heard me if I had more to say to him.

"Yes it does, I don't think I can wait any longer. Can you marry Kyra too? That would be so awesome if you could… well not for me so much as for you."

"Well… I could marry Kyra, as a second mate, but my mom wants me to take over leadership eventually, so it wouldn't work out for him to marry me too. It is frowned upon for leaders to be siblings, unless neither of the siblings is married. We discussed the matter last night for a little while."

"Well… what if he became my mate then? Is that possible? He wouldn't be considered your mate, but my second mate."

"I don't know Andy. I don't know everything there is to know." By that time we were just walking in the door, and mom was standing there waiting for me. I didn't want to talk to her at that moment.

"Hello Andy… Would you please wait for Mya in the living room? I have some things I need to talk to her about. It will only take a minute. I promise." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Sure. I don't mind at all." He glanced at me with a questioning look, and alls I could do was shrug my shoulders.

Mom and I walked into her study, and she closed the door. I was a bit nervous, and felt slightly trapped, almost claustrophobic. Mom could feel my uneasiness, and just smiled about it.

"I think it would be in your best interest that you go and stay with Andy for awhile." She started to say slowly. "His parents have agreed to allow you to live in their home with them. I told them last night that you were pregnant with Andy's child, and they were kinda happy, so it is arranged that you will be living with them for the next couple of months… by the way what are you having?"

"I'm having a boy mom, not like you give two shits about me anymore. I'm sorry I can't be your perfect child mother. If that's how you feel, I never want to live here again." I screamed. I was beyond mad, I was in a rage.

I stormed out of the house, and Andy quickly followed me asking me what was wrong, and I just kept walking towards his house, and I think he caught onto where I was going, because he grabbed my arm and asked my why we were going to his house.

"We are going to your house, because I am not allowed to live at home anymore, and my mother told me she talked to your parents last night, and I have to live with you guys for the next couple of months.

I told my mom that I never want to live there again, and when she asked me the sex of the baby I told her I was having a boy, but it's not like she gives two shits about me."

"Wait… we are having a boy? That's so cool!!!! Umm… where are you going to be sleeping? I have no clue where you will sleep. We live in a two bedroom apart… oh I get it… me and you are going to have to share my room aren't we?"

"I don't really know. Alls my mom told me was that I was to live with you for a few months. I'm going to have to go back later tonight to get some clothes and what not."

"You don't need clothes… I prefer you to be naked." He smiled smugly at me.

"Andy!!! How can you be thinking of that at a time like this? I was ready earlier, but that was before my mom kicked me out of the house."

"Well… you know… it's been a whole two days now. I can't resist you. Besides, not like I have to worry about getting you pregnant."

"Ha-ha… very fucking funny. I need to get some rest… I feel like I'm going to pass out soon if I don't lie down for a minute or so." We quickly walked the last block or so to his apartment, and then the two of us plopped down on his bed, and fell asleep.

When I awoke, his arms were wrapped around me tightly, and he had been caressing my hips lightly, probably thinking of all the things he wanted to do to me now that he has me in his bed for the next couple of months. I rolled over, and I caught him try to close his eyes and pretend that he was asleep.

"You're not very slick Andy… I saw you looking at me like that."

"No you didn't cuz I was sleeping." He pretended to act groggy from just being woken up.

"You're not a very good actor either."

"Darn… I always wanted to be an actor. Kidding!!! Anyways… I'm getting really hungry… how about you? Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure, I'm getting really hungry too. Where do you want to go to hunt?"

"It doesn't matter to me, wherever you want to hunt."

"Well then we will just start walking I guess. We can see where we end up." We walked out of his room, and his mom and dad were standing there, and boy did they look angry.

"Why the hell did you never tell us that you wanted to be one of us Andy? We could have arranged for it to happen if you really wanted to be one of us that bad."

"Well… I… wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to be a vampire at all, but then I saw how happy everyone was, and wanted to be. Besides, I didn't want you guys to have to watch me get old and die. I was thinking about the two of you when I made the decision."

"Well… are you happy with the decision that you made? Now you have a new roommate because of your stupidity. The two of you need to realize that you can't mess around if you don't want to be in a serious relationship, because they don't work."

"If the two of you can make it through the next couple months with each other all the time, then we will buy the two of you a house, and let you get married. We are happy that we are going to be grandparents, but it's a huge responsibility for the two of you!"

"We know, but would you seriously buy us a house if we last?" Andy replied. I was in a state of shock that they would say something like that though. They don't have a lot of money, let alone enough to buy a house for us. I knew that they were only saying that, because they don't think we will last.

Andy and I looked at each other, and smiled. We would make it last as long as we could, if only to prove people wrong. I knew then that it might be a challenge, especially not having Kyra around to talk to all the time.

We walked out the door, and got ourselves something to eat. The hunted had been pretty good. As we were walking back home, I caught a glimpse of Kyra, and I knew he had something he wanted to tell me.

"So how often do you think Kyra can come over? Him and I talk about everything." I said loud enough for him to hear what was being said.

"Whenever he wants, we just have to sneak him in and out. Especially because we are supposed to spend all our free time as just the two of us."

"I know, but sometimes we need to talk."

"Right. I know. I just want things to be right between the two of us."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Right before we approached the apartment Kyra suddenly popped out of nowhere and said he would meet us in Andy's room in 30 minutes, and then he disappeared again. We walked into the apartment and headed towards Andy's room.

"Mya would you please come in here for a minute?" It was Andy's mom. She didn't sound angry, so things would be okay.

"Hey… What's up?"

"Mya we were wondering what you are having, and how far along you are so we can start buying stuff for the baby."

"Well I'm about a month and a half, and I'm having a boy."

"Interesting… did you know you almost had an older brother? Your mom miscarried. I don't want to jinx it, but every woman in our clan has miscarried her first child. Please tell me if you feel different, so that something can be done to prevent yourself from miscarrying."

I was shocked, and I didn't know what to say. I knew I didn't have to worry though, because I already miscarried once. I didn't tell anyone, because it was my fault. I had poisoned myself to kill the baby, and it worked.

I cried about it a lot. I hadn't even told Kyra. I had told him that my boyfriend had broken up with me, but I had in truth broken up with him, because I was ashamed of what I had done.

I walked into the bedroom, and glanced around quickly, but didn't see anyone at first, then I looked at the bed. Andy was sprawled out naked sleeping. I smiled, and quietly took of my clothes and walked towards the bed.

"And what do you think you are doing?" I jumped. It sounded like Andy, but I hadn't seen him wake up.

"I was going to take you in your sleep, and you were going to enjoy it." I smiled as his eyes flashed open.

"Holy shit, I didn't even realize you had taken your clothes off. Warn me next time, so I can watch."

"You're a jerk!"

"I know, and I like it." He jumped up, and grabbed me, and then pulled me onto the bed. I squeaked at the initial shock, and we both started laughing as Kyra appeared.

"Too bad for you Andy, but I got to watch both of you strip. It was kind of interesting." Kyra said as he laid a pile of my cutest clothes down on a chair. I noticed Andy blush.

I jumped up and gave Kyra a big hug, and remembering that I was still naked; I walked back to the bed and wrapped a blanket around me.

"Aww… come on Mya… not like I've never seen you naked before. We did grow up practically in your room."

"I know, but its different now. I'm pregnant. I don't feel like the same person anymore. I'm always horny lately, and it shows." Both Andy and Kyra just stared at me. I knew what they were both thinking, and I was thinking the same exact thing.

"Kyra, how did you watch us without us seeing you? "

"I learned how to shadow walk. It's really fun and easy. I got a pretty nice show out of learning it too."

"So why did you come?"

"Partly because I knew you needed clothes,, but also because I wanted to see you." He smiled, and I knew he meant he wanted to see me naked. At that point I gave up and let the blanket fall off of me. I felt stupid for the way I had reacted.

"Right… you came to 'see' me huh? Well now you've seen me. You can go now unless you had something else on your mind."

"Well actually… I did… I wanted to have my way with both of you." He smiled, and in the next second he was on me gently pushing me down to the bed. I glanced at Andy, and I knew Kyra had ruined what Andy had planned. I gave an apologetic look to Andy, and he knew I was sorry.

He mouthed to me it was okay, and there will be plenty of other chances. Kyra was rubbing his hands up and down my thighs and my hips. Amongst my feelings of longing, I wanted to resist. Something didn't seem right about Kyra.

"Kyra stop… please…" I couldn't speak, but he wasn't himself. "Kyra."

"Why would you want me to? Why should I stop Mya? Do you honestly know that child is his? All the time we've spent together? NO! That child is mine, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Kyra… I was pregnant before you and I started messing around. I got pregnant during semester exams. Andy and I hung out every day!"

"No we didn't… Kyra told me you didn't want to see me that week…"

"EXACTLY! She didn't want to see you. She wanted me, but would not admit it. She is too in love with you! Mya… not only can I shadow walk, but I can shape shift. That baby is mine."

"Get out! I don't want to see your face again Kyra! How could you do that to me?" I tried to move away from him, but he was hurting me, and I couldn't move. Seeing this, Andy grabbed him and tried to pry him off of me.

"Get the fuck off of her! You don't love her. If you did you wouldn't be hurting her right now. Don't come back to this place ever again either." Andy was pissed. I was waiting for him to kill Kyra, but his powers are still weak. Andy had given me the chance I needed, and I pushed Kyra off hard, and grabbed something to cover my body and ran to the bathroom.  
Quickly I rummaged through the medicine cabinet looking for something to kill the baby with. I wanted Andy's child, and nobody else's. I found something, and immediately took it. At this point I was crying, and I heard yelling going on. Before long I was miscarrying Kyra's child. I didn't want to have to, but mom needed to know. Kyra would have to be punished.

When the yelling was done, and the bleeding had stopped I walked out of the bathroom wearing only Andy's shirt which I had grabbed in my hurry to get out of the room. I walked to our room, and plopped down on the bed. I can't tell anyone that I made myself miscarry.

I fell asleep thinking of how to tell my mom what had happened. I feel to blame. All the time we had spent together, and when alls he needed to do was ask, but he had to take it from me. I hated him, and don't ever want to see him again, but how to tell mom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I awoke in the morning still wearing Andy's shirt, and knew I was already late for school. I rolled out of bed, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I was hungry, and had no clue how long it had been since I had last ate anything, and mom! Does she know already? As I got out of the shower I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I had thought everyone was gone, and I never heard anyone open the apartment door.

I slowly opened the door with a towel wrapped around me. Andy was standing there, and I fell into his arms and started sobbing. Then I quickly backed away as I remembered Kyra's confessions last night.

"How do I know it's really you?"

"The doors and windows are locked, and Kyra got a hard beating from your mom, so he cant move the greatest right now."

"Tell me what happened last night." We walked into the bedroom, and Andy shut the door. I started to get dressed as Andy explained.

"Well… my mom and dad saw you run into the bathroom, and came to see what was wrong. They saw me fully clothed trying to restrain Kyra who was still naked from trying to run after you. My parents caught on right away and grabbed him." He paused only for a moment as trying to remember every detail.

"They took him out, and me they were taking him home. I went towards the bathroom, and heard you crying. I went and sat down in the kitchen, and when I heard the bathroom door open I followed you into the room, but you didn't notice me, and you fell asleep wearing my shirt."

By this time I was finished getting dressed, and I sat down on the bed, and Andy hesitated, but sat down next to me and hugged me.

"I love you Mya… I would never do anything to hurt you… ever."

"I know Andy. What happened next?"

"I don't know. When my parents stopped home they only told me we should not go to school, and your mom is pissed. If your aunt hadn't stopped her she would have killed Kyra. I had told me parents everything that had happened and they told your mom."

We sat there in silence for awhile. I had to tell Andy that I miscarried last night, but I couldn't think straight. I was so hungry. I laid back on the bed.

"Andy… I don't know how to tell you… but…" I couldn't say it.

"It's okay. When you're ready. I will always love you. We can always start over when the time is right."

"You know?"

"Yeah. We all could smell the blood. It was obvious. You were overwhelmed yesterday. It's okay."

"I won't have anyone's but your child Andy. I love you so much."

"I know… why don't you rest, and I will get you something to eat." He kissed me and walked out. Does he know the miscarriage was on purpose? Do his parents know I miscarried? What about mom? Oh god she's going to hate me more, because I let things happen between me and Kyra.

I needed to stop thinking about what had happened, alls I needed to do right now was rest awhile, and be near Andy. I sat down on the bed, and waited for Andy. I was feeling mischievous, so I took off the clothes I had just put on, and sat there naked. He walked into the room holding a glass for me, and stopped for a moment to stare, and then handed me the glass.

Before I knew what was going on, he was on one knee, and had a hold of my hand. I quickly sat up. I knew what he was going to ask, and I knew I would say yes, but I wanted to let him asked me. He sat there for a minute trying to get the courage up to ask.

"Mya... you are my world also, and after last night I knew that I just had to ask you this. Seeing you here in my bed completely vulnerable to me. I just know I have to ask this. Mya... will you marry me?"

"Andy... my answer will always be yes. I don't want to be with anyone but you. You are my one and only love."

"What about Kyra?"

"I never want to see him again. As far as im concerned mom should have killed him. He killed my baby, and part of me died too. My childhood is completely dead now."

"Mya..."

"NO... I won't take back what I said. Now... if your gonna cheer me up, then I might as well put some clothes on. It's kinda cold in here."

"Right... sorry." He moved back up onto the bed, and slid the ring on my finger, and then started kissing me. Gingerly he ran his fingers down my side and started to rub my thighs. I opened to him instantly, and he bent down to savor a long taste. I shuddered slightly as his tongue flicked its way back up to my breast, where he suckled and played. Trying not to disturb him, my hands fumbled to his pants, and I clumsily undid them. I could care less about his shirt. I wanted him then and there.

He gently went in, and i held onto him tight. It felt different this time, but I knew it was him. I just didnt know if I would be able to last long enough for him. It flt like i hadnt had him in months. I wanted it to last, but I came too soon. I was exhausted quickly. Andy pulled out, and kissed me gently, and whispered in my ear.

"We can finish later. Sleep babe." He gently rolled over, and wrapped his arms around me. We both quickly fell asleep. We slept for hours, and I woke up feeling ready again. I knew it could last this time. I rolled over, and kissed Andy. His eyes flashed open, and he fiercely grabbed me. I squeaked, and he smiled to himself. He rolled me onto my back and pinned my arms behind my head. He was in the mood for it to be rough. I smiled to myself and bit into his arm.

Quickly he jerked his arm away, and licked the blood off. I smiled, and my eyes turned red. Fiercely Andy bit into my neck as he shoved in. Who knew that we could excite eachother so. I moaned as he drank from my neck until he felt me go weak. He stopped, and fucked the hell out of me. As he came he gently kissed me. The savage in the two of us diminished. He pulled out, and immediately got me something to eat to replenish my strength. I ate what he brought me, and then i just sat there.

"Andy... how long do you think it will take for me to be pregnant again?"

"I dont know. Maybe I just got you pregnant again. You never know. At least this time it will be mine. No question about it. Sorry I was so rough on you."

"It's okay. I enjoyed it. Not like you hurt me at all. Actually it was pretty kinky." i smiled at him, and grabbed him around the waist. Pulling his shirt off, i licked his chest. We sat there holding eachother, and we fell asleep again. The last thought that went through my head was what is happening to Kyra. I will kill him if nobody else does first, or if he is not banished.


End file.
